Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-160235 discloses a related electronic power equipment, comprising an AC/DC vacuum cleaner having a DC motor as a power source. The disclosed electronic power equipment is configured such that an AC voltage supplied from a wall outlet is first converted to a DC voltage by use of an AC/DC converter before the DC voltage is supplied to a DC motor. Furthermore, the disclosed electronic power equipment is configured such that a DC voltage supplied from a battery is also supplied to the DC motor via a DC/DC converter.
The AC/DC vacuum cleaner described above includes an AC/DC converter that can convert an AC voltage to a DC voltage to supply the voltage to a motor. Generally, such an AC/DC converter includes an isolation transformer, and accordingly a vacuum cleaner having such an AC/DC converter may increase in size.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art to manufacture electronic power equipment that can be driven by both AC power and DC power and is compact in structure.